L'Uzumaki Paradise
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Les Uchiwa? Dans son restaurant? Naruto n'y croit pas mais lorsque l'un d'eux fait irruption dans sa cuisine pour critiquer ses plats, il passe un marché avec lui qui sauvera peut-être son honneur... AU. Yaoi. Lemon
1. Les recettes de ma vie

**L'Uzumaki Paradise**

Les recettes de ma vie

_Voici les formules d'usage qui sont, pour une fois, plutôt importantes._

**Couples:** Ce chapitre n'en a pas vraiment mais les suivants joueront entre SasuNaru/ItaNaru et le dernier bah...c'est une surprise XD

**Disclaimers:** Bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent qu'en rêve, autrement, ils sont la propriété de celui qui n'a pas voulu faire de l'histoire un Yaoi XD

**Contexte:** Dans cette fic, Naruto Uzumaki est un chef-cuisinier de grand renom qui est propriétaire de sa propre business. La famille Uchiwa, qui compte maintenant plus que trois membres, est une entreprise familiale, immobilière qui possède plus e la moitié de la capitale!

**Résumé:** Les Uchiwa? Dans son restaurant? Naruto n'y croit tout simplement pas mais lorsque l'un d'eux fait irruption dans sa cuisine pour commenter ses plats, il le prend au sérieux. Afin d'éviter la catastrophe, il passe un marché avec lui ou l'enjeu n'est autre que sa réputation!

_Cette fic risque d'en désintéresser quelques uns puisque, évidemment, elle parle beaucoup de cuisine mais que voulez-vous, j'adore la cuisine^^ Les personnages sont un peu OOC alors vous êtes avertis. Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>'' Je déteste ce job.''<strong>

Pourtant, rien n'était plus faux. Il soupira, son regard passant sur la porte par laquelle les deux hommes venaient de partir, emportant avec eux tout ce qu'ils avaient pu, et se laissa choir sur un tabouret encore intact. Il fallait dire que la soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos et maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de l'étendu des dégâts, il n'aurait certainement pas fini de nettoyer avant les petites heures du matin. Le blond haussa les épaules, après tout, à quoi bon tenter de masquer ce qui s'était passé, il aurait le souvenir de cette soirée sur la peau pour au moins trois jours. La tête lourde et les membres tremblants, il repéra son pantalon et sa chemise, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et prit enfin conscience de sa nudité. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés par la lutte qui s'était terminée, lui retombait en mèches épaisses devant les yeux. Son cou, ses bras et ses épaules étaient marqués d'innombrables rougeur qui s'estomperaient seulement dans les prochains jours et ça, c'était sans compter les courbatures qu'il sentait venir dans le bas de ses reins et le long de ses jambes. Oui, la soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos pour son pauvre petit corps mais il n'avait jamais été autant heureux de cuisiner.

Justement, l'état de sa cuisine avait encore plus souffert que lui. Spatules, pinceaux, couteaux et bols s'étendaient à perte de vue sur le plancher et les tables de travail, faisant ressembler la pièce à un véritable champs de bataille. Il ne restait plus rien de l'ordre méticuleux qui en aurait surpris plus d'un car la nature même du chef-cuisinier n'était pas…comment dire…ordonné. Son minuscule appartement, que très peu de personne avait eut la chance de visiter, ressemblait davantage à un entrepôt en délabre qu'à une véritable demeure et même si son prochain domicile promettait d'être mille fois plus grand, qu'il aurait sans doute droit à un service de ménage et qu'il n'aurait plus à marcher une demi-heure après son quart de travail pour se rendre chez lui, le jeune homme était convaincu qu'il ne parviendrait pas à changer ses mauvaises habitudes. Le blond soupira à nouveau, loin de se plaindre de son nouveau statut, mais en se disant que rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si, ce jour précis, il avait eut de l'aide dans sa cuisine.

_**Une semaine plus tôt**_

Malade! Le jeune blond raccrocha rageusement le téléphone. En d'autres circonstances, il en aurait rit, lui Naruto Uzumaki, grand chef-cuisinier de l'Uzumaki Paradise n'employait un aide-cuisinier que pour la forme et il s'en serait bien passé plus d'une fois mais voilà, ce soir, les dix tables disponibles avaient été réservées et il avait bien espéré avoir un peu d'aide. Pas que la pression ait de mauvais effets sur lui au contraire, Naruto était reconnu pour être une véritable tornade sous le stress, mais cette journée était décidément maudite. Il avait quitté son appartement tôt le matin pour se rendre compte, une fois à l'extérieur, qu'il avait oublié ses clefs à l'intérieur. La porte d'entrée se verrouillant automatiquement, il avait du réveillé sa voisine, une furie du nom de Sakura, qui l'avait alors menacé de ne pas lui ouvrir s'il ne venait pas faire la cuisine chez elle une journée de cette semaine là. En gentleman qu'il était, et oui c'était bien possible pour Naruto Uzumaki de faire preuve de galanterie, il avait accepté, se disant que la journée passerait vite et qu'il pourrait rapporter des restes du restaurant. Grave erreur! En plus de rater le métro qui le menait directement à son restaurant, il s'aperçut qu'en allant rechercher ses clefs dans son appart, il avait oublié son portefeuille au même endroit!

Marchant donc dans les rues déjà bondé de la capitale, il avait pris un taxi, se disant qu'Ino, sa réceptionniste, dans sa grande bonté, lui prêterait sans doute l'argent pour régler sa course. Deuxième erreur! Il se trouvait que non seulement elle s'était levé avec un caractère de chien, pour faire changement de cette période du mois féminin qui, pour elle, durait au moins…trois semaines et demi sur quatre, mais elle le gratifia aussi d'un amicale-et-combien-douloureux coup de poing en plein visage, lui hurlant qu'elle n'était pas une de ces groupies et encore moins sa mère. Après cette merveilleuse matinée passée à éviter de son mieux Madame je-ne-suis-pas-d'humeur, Naruto s'était enfermé dans sa cuisine en se préparant pour la soirée qui, normalement, aurait du être calme et paisible. Le téléphone avait alors commencé à sonner; en moins d'une heure, six tables avaient été réservées ce qui fit monter d'un cran les palpitations du chef.

La cuisine était une véritable passion pour lui, que dire, une religion, mille fois mieux qu'une femme, à en juger par celles qu'il côtoyait régulièrement ce qui voulait dire…Ino et Sakura, mais cette soirée s'était mal annoncé dès le début. On avait du ajouter deux autres tables au précédentes réservations, un couple d'amis en avait alors réquisitionné une autre et la dernière avait été réservé, semble-t-il, des jours avant, preuve que les invités étaient de marque car tout le monde savait que l'Uzumaki Paradise n'était pas donné à tous et ceux qui savaient apprécier la fine cuisine réservaient des jours à l'avance. Il en était là dans ces réflexions; trop de tables à servir avec seulement deux bras, il avait bien prié Kami-sama d'en obtenir un deuxième pour Noël mais il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas été assez sage…Naruto eut un petit rire à cette pensée, entre le flambé aux pêches, qui avait littéralement flambé, les nigiri de riz pas du tout collant et l'assiette de saumon farcis qu'il avait servit cru, il gardait le sourire, après tout, rien de pouvait arriver de pire!

'' **Naruto-kun, l'appela fermement une voix qui lui fit échapper sa marmite d'eau bouillante partout sur le plancher et son pantalon.**

**- Itai…, fut tout ce qu'il pu répondre avant de tamponner de son mieux son vêtement dans l'espoir de faire cesser la brûlure qui s'étendait peu à peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ino?**

**- La table deux attend toujours sa soupe, la table six retourne ton pain, il était trop grillé, la table dix…**

**- Ça va ça va, s'énerva Naruto, je fais de mon mieux avec tout ça c'est juste que…**

**- Je ne suis pas payé pour t'écouter te plaindre de tes mésaventures, je ne fais que passer le message, répliqua la jeune femme avant de repartir, la tête haute.**

**- Je ne me plains pas, bougonna le blond puis, prenant conscience qu'il avait toujours les cuisses en feu, Itaiii.''**

Courant jusqu'au placard ou il rangeait ses quelques vêtements de rechange, il jura en constatant qu'hier était jour de lessive et qu'il n'avait toujours pas rapporté son autre uniforme. Maudite soit cette journée, maugréa-t-il intérieurement avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur un vêtement en boule, dans un coin du placard. Il le pris, le déplia avant qu'un large sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage. Il enleva prestement son pantalon, le laissant à sécher près des fourneaux qui dégageaient assez de chaleur pour faire fondre un iceberg, et se remit au travail avec un tout nouveau pantalon…de pyjama! Le cuisinier eut ce rire un petit peu enfantin qu'il avait lorsqu'il venait de faire un bon coup. Après tout, personne ne viendrait dans les cuisines, sauf peut-être Ino dans quelques instants qui le menacerait de s'activer le derrière sous peine d'avoir affaire à elle, mais à pars cette furie blonde, personne n'entrerait dans sa cuisine alors pourquoi ne pas se mettre à son aise.

Retournant précipitamment à ses fourneaux, Naruto termina la soupe de la table deux, refit griller les baguettes de pains pour la table six… Il s'activait avec une telle vitesse qu'on aurait difficilement cru qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans les cuisines et au moment ou Ino revint, toute les commandes en retard étaient prêtes, ne restait plus qu'à faire les autres ce qui voulait dire…tout le reste du souper! Ino pénétra dans la cuisine, les joues rougies et se tortillait les mains, s'attadant au pire, le blond cessa tout mouvement, se préparant à déguerpir à la moindre trace de fureur. Au lieu de ça, la jeune femme lui sourit gentiment, ô Kami-sama, il devait être arrivé quelque chose de terrible pour qu'il ait droit à un sourire en pareille journée, et lui annonça tout bonnement que la réservation pour la table un était arrivée. Naruto l'aurait bien étripé s'il n'avait pas eut d'autre commande en retard; venir le déranger uniquement pour l'informer qu'un client de plus s'était ajouté à la longue liste qu'il devait servir, seul. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer qu'ils s'appellent par le même nom que lui ou bien Uchiwa. Il s'arrêta à nouveau, s'immobilisant complètement. Les Uchiwa? Dans son restaurant? La blague était loin d'être drôle. Il renvoya d'un geste rageur sa réceptionniste qui devait se tordre de rire de l'avoir vu mordre à l'hameçon et reprit son montage des assiettes.

Ino revint dans la salle à dîner, tout aussi rouge mais arborant un magnifique sourire et, avec mille et une formules de politesse, invita les trois hommes qui l'attendait à bien vouloir la suivre. Ils étaient tous trois exceptionnellement séduisants, bien que le plus jeune soit le préféré de bon nombre de jeunes femmes dont Ino faisait partie, mais personne n'avait apparemment pu les approcher jusqu'à toucher leur cœur. Le plus vieux, si on pouvait désigner ainsi quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas avoir dépassé le milieu de la trentaine, était la tête dirigeante de la famille. Beau et grand, il semblait être la fusion des deux plus jeunes. Ces cheveux noirs, plus court sur le dessus, était coiffés en un espèce de crête alors que le reste lui retombait plus bas que les épaules. L'aîné des deux frère, lui, avec ces longs cheveux droits et sombre, s'occupait surtout des finances de la famille et bien que son rôle était important, personne ne se cachait que c'est son cadet qui promettait davantage de succès dans l'entreprise. Le petit dernier, quant à lui, n'avait pas besoin de présentation, tout le monde connaissait Sasuke Uchiwa. Ino soupira, Naruto serait furieux d'apprendre qu'il devrait faire du temps supplémentaire car ces messieurs étaient arrivés à peine une heure avant la fermeture mais pouvait-on réellement refuser quoi que ce soit à la grande famille? La réponse était bien sur, non. Elle porta donc leur commande en cuisine, prête à recevoir les injures d'un Naruto découragé et épuisé. Au lieu de quoi, il la remercia gentiment avant de se mettre au travail.

Interdite, Ino l'observa un moment, malgré le retard considérable qu'il avait pris sur toutes les autres tables, il prit tout le temps nécessaire à relire les directives qu'elle avait gribouillé sur le papier et affichait un large sourire lorsqu'il détacha enfin son regard de la commande.

'' **Ce sont les recettes de ma vie, annonça-t-il haut et fort avant que la jeune femme ne retourne à son poste, désespéré par l'attitude enfantine de son chef.'' **

Naruto n'était pas fou, et contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, ce n'était plus le gamin chiant et prétentieux qu'il avait été autrefois, mais la vue de ces plats qu'avaient commandés les personnes assises à la table numéro un l'avait vivifié; c'était les recettes les plus complexes de tout le menu, preuve tangible que ces gens n'appréciaient que le haut-de-gamme. Mais voilà, ce jour n'était pas le sien et bien que, en d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute pu faire ces recettes les yeux fermés, le destin jouait contre lui et ce fut le fiasco total. L'entrée de dumpling aux crevettes, sauce sésame grillé, était au saumon fumé, les nigiri, mousse au thon, étaient durs comme de la pierre et la soupe miso suprême ne goûtait que le miso, bref, des plats à la hauteur de cette maudite journée et encore, ce n'était pas fini…

'' **Je déteste ce job, maugréa-t-il en tentant de son mieux de réparer ces erreurs.'' **

Après avoir goûté au rocher qui se trouvait dans son assiette, Sasuke Uchiwa ne cacha pas sa déception; s'ils étaient venus ici ce soir, c'était bien dans l'espoir de manger comme des rois. Certes, le service ne cette charmante blonde était impeccable mais s'ils étaient venus, c'était surtout pour pouvoir apprécier la cuisine de ce fameux chef Uzumaki et il était déjà très déçu. En temps normal, il se serait contenté de partir sans payer, comme il peux arriver en de rares occasions, mais l'arrivée du plat principal ou on ne reconnaissait plus le filet de poisson qu'il avait commandé tellement la sauce qui l'accompagnait était épaisse et gluante, le découragea complètement. Pourtant, ce restaurant était réputé à travers la capitale entière, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ce soir? Sans attendre le reste de son plat principal, Sasuke se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la cuisine d'ou s'échappait des bruits de casseroles qui s'entrechoquaient suivit par d'étranges grognements. S'attendant à voir à l'œuvre deux ou trois aide-cuisinier sous les ordres du chef, l'Uchiwa fut bien surpris de ne voir qu'une seule personne.

La dite personne, s'activait au four, préparant la pâte bien reconnaissable du dessert qu'il avait lui-même commandé, passant à la table suivante pour battre le crème qui ferait un excellent crémage, revenant au four et ce, en un temps record. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc bien pu se passer, se demanda Sasuke avant que son regard ne se pose sur la paire de pantalon qui avait été mise à sécher. Fronçant un sourcils, il se concentra davantage sur le vêtement que portait maintenant le blond et manqua éclater de rire. Le chef-cuisinier de l'Uzumaki Paradise travaillait en bas de pyjama! Bien décidé à avoir des explications sur la qualité, un instant, quelle qualité?, sur la très médiocre qualité des plats qu'il avait goûté, Sasuke se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter Naruto qui ne lui accorda qu'un regard avant de retourner à son poste.

'' **Les toilettes c'est pas ici, Monsieur, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule alors que Sasuke restait impassible.**

**- Je cherche le chef de cette cuisine, expliqua l'Uchiwa d'un ton impassible, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire.**

**- Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes…''**

La phrase n'eut pas le temps de se terminer, Naruto venait de brusquement se retourner pour faire face à cet intrus qui lui faisait perdre son temps lorsqu'un peu de glaçage resté sur sa spatule vola jusqu'à la chemise impeccablement blanche du jeune noiraud. L'Uzumaki en eut le souffle coupé, pas parce qu'il venait de tâcher un client, mais parce que devant lui se tenait la plus belle créature qui lui était donné de voir. Cheveux sombres coiffés à la façon d'un porc-épic, son visage était long et fin, ses traits d'une perfection absolue et ses yeux, deux abîmes noirs qui l'observait avec insolence et arrogance.

''**Uchiwa, murmura-t-il dans un souffle''**

Cette fois, il pourrait sans doute dire adieu à sa carrière de chef-cuisinier. Non seulement les Uchiwa avait tenté, quelques années plus tôt, de mettre la main sur l'emplacement de son restaurant, mais ils étaient sans doute les plus grands connaisseurs en matière culinaire. Leur devise; vivre pour manger, en disait assez long sur leur appréciation de l'art culinaire. Et voilà qu'il venait non seulement de manquer de respect à l'un d'eux, mais il l'avait aussi barbouillé de crémage à gâteau. Crémage qui, en raison de la gravité, avait lentement glissé de la chemise jusque sur le pantalon de l'Uchiwa. Deux belles tâches sur deux beaux vêtements et deux infimes secondes pour réagir avant de perdre la vie. D'instinct, Naruto saisit le torchon propre qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et, sans réfléchir, frotta vigoureusement les endroit ou le crémage s'était répandu mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la partie du pantalon qu'il frottait, il immobilisa sa main, les joues en feu.

'' **Je…je suis vraiment…désolé, Uchiwa-san, bredouilla-t-il alors qu'un doigts relevait son menton. Je…je vous offre un souper…un autre souper, demain soir.**

**- C'est bien tenté, se moqua Sasuke en s'approchant un peu plus de lui, mais je sais très bien que vous êtes fermé le dimanche soir.**

**- Non, je vous en pris, le coupa Naruto, visiblement gêné par le peu de distance qui les séparait. Il n'y aura que vous, ainsi, je pourrai me racheter de cette journée.**

**- Hum…intéressant, le grand Naruto Uzumaki, prêt à servir le moindre de mes désir, minauda-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de se rediriger vers la porte de la cuisine. Je viendrai, lui lança-t-il, et peut-être m'ouvriras-tu les porte de ton paradis.''**

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà, la porte se refermait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Passer un marché avec un Uchiwa pour éviter qu'il ne salisse sa réputation. C'était de la follie!

'' **Je déteste ce job, grogna-t-il mais il savait bien que c'était faux.'' **


	2. L'entrée ou les portes du Paradis

**L'Uzumaki Paradise**

**L'entrée ou les portes du Paradis**

_Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre. Pardonnez mon retard mais il se trouve qu'il y a seulement vingt-quatre heure dans une journée et quand on en travaille plus de douze c'est un peu difficile de s'adonner à nos loisirs alors voilà, je me fais pardonner en l'écrivant beaucoup plus long que le premier, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et qu'il vous encourage à restez patient pour la suite^^_

La cadran sonna durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'une main molle ne tente de le faire taire, réussissant seulement à le jeter en bas du meuble de chevet, et qu'une tête blonde émerge de sous les couvertures avec un grognement. Naruto aurait repris volontiers les nombreuses heures de sommeil qui lui avait manqué mais la journée était trop importante pour qu'il se permette de faire des caprices. Il se leva donc du lit et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour y faire couler une douche bien chaude qui non seulement finit de le réveiller mais réussit aussi à le mettre de bonne humeur. Un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, il déjeuna rapidement avant de quitter son appartement pour se retrouver face à la porte de sa voisine; il comptait régler ces dettes aujourd'hui même. Le blond frappa, espérant de tout cœur que cette fois, il n'aurait pas réveillé la furie et fut bien surpris de la voir ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

'' **Naruto-kun, tu en as mis du temps, dit-elle avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur et de refermer la porte derrière eux.''**

À son expression trop gentille qui cachait invraisemblablement quelque chose, Naruto sut que cette journée ne serait pas non plus de tout repos.

* * *

><p>Il était plus de treize heure lorsque Naruto sortit enfin de chez Sakura. Lessivé, il se dirigea avec peine jusqu'à son propre appartement et s'écroula sur son lit. La cuisine était une véritable passion pour l'Uzumaki mais il n'avait jamais encore rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi difficile. Sakura, non contente de lui avoir commandé trois plats dont le niveau de difficulté était plutôt élevé, s'était montrée intransigeante sur le dessert qui, selon ces dires, était trop sucré. Le blond avait alors passé une heure et demi à simplement refaire la pâte du soufflé avant de reprendre la préparation de la crème anglaise. Naruto était fatigué et la soirée n'était même pas commencée mais le sourire de remerciement auquel il avait eut droit une fois que sa voisine eut terminé de déguster tous les plats en valait la peine. Il était reparti les jambes lourdes mais le cœur léger car rien n'était plus gratifiant pour un chef cuisinier que l'appréciation de sa cuisine. Naruto s'était permis une petite pause bien mérité avant de se préparer pour la soirée et il franchit la porte principal de l'Uzumaki Paradise à quinze heure tapant. Il était bien en avance, surtout qu'il ne savait pas exactement à quelle heure son invité devait arriver, mais le blondinet préférait être prêt car son honneur était en jeu et c'était la chose la plus importante qui soit.<p>

'' **Naruto, l'interpella une voix depuis la salle à dîné**

**- Ah, salut Kiba, le salua-t-il en s'asseyant à sa table. Alors, c'est comme tu veux, lui demanda le blond en désignant du menton l'assiette de viandes grillées qui dégoulinait de sauce poivrée.**

**- Eh bien…ce n'est pas aussi parfait que quand c'est toi qui cuisine mais oui, c'est encore et toujours le paradis, clama le brun en faisant référence au nom du restaurant. Mais dis-moi, Naruto, que fais-tu ici? C'est ton jour de congé il me semble…**

**- Tu as tout à fait raison Kiba mais j'ai…euh…disons…des obligations pour ce soir.**

**- Un rancard, demanda son ami, soudainement curieux de connaître qui était le ou la chanceuse à bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur.**

**- Non, répondit vivement Naruto avant de s'empourprer bien malgré lui. Ce…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…c'est…pour le travail.**

**- Hum hum, le taquina Kiba avec un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je suis certain que ça restera très…professionnel. Dis-moi, je la connais? C'est ta voisine, c'est ça?**

**- Ce que tu peux être bête Kiba, rigola Naruto, plus détendu qu'à son arrivé. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais ce n'est pas pour elle que je me donne tant de mal, c'est beaucoup plus sérieux que ça et non ce n'est pas un rancard, corrigea-t-il tout de suite. Hier je travaillais seul et j'ai raté plus de la moitié de mes plats mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que les Uchiwa avaient réservé une table…**

**- Ouh là, fit le brun qui, comme tout le monde dans cette ville, connaissait la réputation de la richissime famille qui n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour briser une vie ou une carrière.**

**- Alors tu comprends que je ne pouvais pas les laisser repartir comme ça, surtout que l'un d'eux est venu dans ma cuisine pour commenter, expliqua Naruto en rougissant à nouveau. Je lui ai donc demandé de repasser ce soir ou je pourrais réparer mes erreurs. **

**- Quoi, s'exclama Kiba. Tu as un rendez-vous avec un des Uchiwa?**

**- Moins fort, baka, le pria Naruto en tentant d'ignorer les regards curieux qui s'étaient tournés vers eux. Oui, avec le plus jeune, lâcha-t-il.**

**- Sasuke, murmura le brun comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom à voix haute était une faute grave. **

**- Alors tu sais maintenant pourquoi je suis ici, maintenant, fais-moi plaisir, cesse de me regarder comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre et ne parle à personne de cette discussion, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment avant de se lever.**

**- Avoue que tu aimerais bien que ce soit pour autre chose que le travail, le piqua Kiba avec un petit sourire.''**

Sans répondre à cette provocation qu'il savait d'avance être juste, Naruto prit le chemin des cuisines, serrant les poings pour ravaler un commentaire à l'intention de son ami, et pénétra dans son antre. Là, pendant un court instant, son cerveau lui fit défaillance. Un homme s'activait près des fourneaux, cheveux sombres coupé court et légèrement éméchés, pas plus grand que lui avec un taille fine et de jolies petites fesses. Il se retourna alors vers le nouvel arrivant et Naruto eut une gifle invisible en plein visage. Les traits ne correspondaient pas du tout avec la personne qu'il avait cru apercevoir quelques instants plus tôt. Un visage légèrement plus rond, des yeux tout aussi noirs mais tellement morne et sans éclat et cette pâleur maladive…

'' **Naruto-san, l'appela-t-il d'une voix qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qui avait prononcée son nom avec tant d'amusement la veille. **

**- Sai, articula le blond comme s'il venait soudainement de se rappeler son nom.**

**- Mais c'est votre jour de congé, insista l'apprenti comme pour justifier son air surpris.**

**- J'ai un invité spéciale ce soir, c'est pourquoi je suis là, expliqua à nouveau le chef.**

**- Un invité…Sakura, demanda tout bonnement le jeune homme au grand damne de son supérieur qui eut un soupir de découragement.**

**- Pourquoi tout le monde croit-il qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous, s'énerva Naruto. Nous ne sommes que voisins.**

**- Un homme dans ce cas, insista Sai qui connaissait parfaitement bien l'orientation de son supérieur.**

En fait, Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas un véritable canon de la beauté mais il était loin de laisser les gens indifférents, lui-même avait cru, pendant ces premiers jours de formation, avoir le béguin pour le blond mais il avait vite compris que le chef tenait trop à sa réputation pour entamer une relation quelconque avec un homme, qu'il soit beau ou riche. Il avait eut plusieurs prétendants, après tout, qui se passerait volontiers de la meilleure cuisine de toute la capitale? Mais son cœur semblait pris par la seule et unique flamme qui l'animait depuis tant d'année, la cuisine. À la grande surprise de son apprenti, Naruto soupira et lui répondit franchement.

**- Oui, c'est bien un homme, mais pas n'importe lequel. C'est lui qui décidera si l'Uzumaki Paradise ne chutera pas dans les oubliettes. Je lui ai proposé de venir ce soir pour oublier le fiasco d'hier, expliqua simplement Naruto.**

**- Je vous ai causé beaucoup de soucis à ce que je vois, se désola Sai qui avait passé la veille à rendre boyaux et tripes. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider…**

**- Et j'y compte bien, coupa le blond avec un sourire soudainement joyeux. Termines tes commandes et vient me rejoindre dehors après la fermeture, demanda-t-il avant de sortir de la cuisine par la porte qui donnait sur une ruelle à l'arrière du restaurant.''**

Il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure avant la fermeture de son restaurant et Naruto était bien décidé à se calmer un peu, histoire de montrer à Sai qu'il restait maître de la situation, et se dirigea vers le seul endroit ou il trouvait réconfort en même temps de nourrir cet estomac qui commençait à sérieusement l'enquiquiner à force de gronder, vous avez devinez, nul autre que Ichiraku. Ce petit casse-croûte était l'endroit par excellence pour se détendre tout en mangeant une délicieuse soupe miso. Loin de se vanter d'avoir comme client régulier le réputé chef Uzumaki, Ichiraku se contentait d'apprécier le généreux pourboire que celui-ci lui laissait à chaque fois et cette journée ne faisait pas exception. Saluant joyeusement le blondinet qui vint s'asseoir au comptoir, Ichiraku n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour confirmer sa commande et mettre les ramens dans l'eau bouillante. Perdu dans ces pensées, Naruto ne remarqua même pas que son plat lui fut servit et continua à réviser de mémoire son menu.

Ce soir, Sasuke Uchiwa serait sa seule préoccupation et il devait pouvoir anticiper le moindre de ces désirs mais comment savoir ce que l'ange noir désirerait manger? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser regarder le menu et commander comme s'il était un simple client. Il devait le surprendre, lui faire goûter les délices que recelaient sa cuisine tout en se gardant assez d'énergie pour mener sa mission à terme, c'est-à-dire, se rendre jusqu'au dessert. _Peut-être m'ouvriras-tu les portes de ton paradis._ Qu'avait-il voulu dire? Ces paroles avaient été les derniers mots prononcés par l'Uchiwa et bien que Naruto ne veuille pas y penser, il était certain que cela cachait un sens plus…intime. Le paradis, en plus d'être le nom de son restaurant, était l'apogée, le point culminant de l'ascension vers l'extase de la vie éternelle, en d'autres mots, le septième ciel. Le blond rougit violemment, il n'aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait sa conscience qui lui susurrait que le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à faire la cuisine n'était pas si différent du plaisir que pourrait lui procurer le jeune Uchiwa en d'autres circonstances. Il se tortilla sur son siège tout en essayent de rapporter son attention sur son bol qui avait commencé à tiédir mais impossible de faire taire la chaleur qui irradiait le bas de son ventre, il poussa un soupir qui ressemblait davantage à un petit gémissement.

'' **Je déteste ce job.**

**- Allons allons, nous savons tous que c'est faux, intervint l'homme derrière le comptoir. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui?**

**- Bof…je dois travailler ce soir pour me racheter auprès de gens très importants mais j'ignore comment je vais faire…**

**- Encore des soucis avec Sakura, lui demanda innocemment Ichiraku. **

**- Non mais…, s'écria Naruto avant de prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul client de l'endroit et qu'il n'était pas très bien vu de péter un câble en public. Non, reprit-il le plus calmement possible, non et non. Cette soirée ne se déroulera pas avec cette satanée Sakura, est-ce bien clair? Ce soir, j'ai à faire avec un Uchiwa, précisa-t-il en appuyant bien le nom.**

- **Hum…je vois…Soir prudent, ils sont de vrais requins qui n'attendent que le bon moment pour pouvoir mettre la main sur ton restaurant, le mit en garde l'homme.**

- **Je sais, soupira Naruto, j'ai déjà eut à faire avec eux et ils voulaient racheter le terrain du restaurant. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire sera remise sur le tapis mais je me battrai pour garder mes droits de propriété quitte à mettre en jeu ma réputation, promit-il avant de terminer sa soupe, de payer et de quitter l'endroit.**

- **Bonne chance, lui souffla Ichiraku.''**

Naruto marcha un moment dans les rues animées, détournant volontairement sa trajectoire pour repousser encore un peu le moment fatidique ou il aurait à envisager le menu du soir. Il avait acquis les droits sur le restaurant à la mort de son mentor qui, en plus d'avoir un âge assez avancé, lui avait lentement cédé le contrôle de sa cuisine. D'abord peiné de voir ainsi la santé de l'homme dépérir à vue d'œil, Naruto avait vite compris que son rôle était essentiel à la survie de l'établissement et il avait redoublé d'ardeur dans ces efforts pour rendre un dernier hommage à son sensei qui avait fait de lui le chef qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il comptait bien déployer tout son savoir pour arriver à ses fins car ce soir, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte arrière de l'Uzumaki Paradise en tentant de son mieux de repousser la solution qui revenait sans cesse à ses pensées. Il garderait son restaurant et pour ça, tous les moyens étaient bons, quitte à user de ses charmes pour convaincre son invité mais Sasuke Uchiwa repartirait satisfait. Le blond franchit la porte de ses cuisines, le restaurant étant fermé le Dimanche soir à partir de cinq heure, il espérait avoir assez de temps pour préparer le souper avant que l'Uchiwa n'arrive. Il trouva Sai, sagement assis sur un tabouret à l'attendre, comme à son habitude, la vaisselle et les comptoirs avaient été lavés depuis longtemps ce qui leur ferait gagner un temps précieux. Le jeune homme se leva en l'apercevant avec un faible sourire.

'' **Près à vous lancer dans le gouffre, demanda-t-il.**

**- Il le faut bien, répondit Naruto, de moins en moins sur de lui. Commençons par…euh…commençons…**

**- …par monter la table, suggéra Sai. **

**- Oui c'est ça, la table, approuva Naruto qui se sentit tout à coup bien bête de perdre tous ces moyens pour un simple souper comme celui-ci.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas Naruto-sensei, le calma l'apprenti, je m'occuperai des détails. Pensez plutôt au menu que vous allez préparer et je vous rejoindrai en cuisine.**

**- Très bien.**

**- Au fait, demanda à nouveau le noiraud, je mets un ou deux couverts? Il sera peut-être accompagné…**

**- Non, s'exclama vivement le blond avant de se taire aussitôt; pourquoi diable réagissait-il comme si Sasuke lui avait promis quelque chose, pire, comme si c'était un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête! Je veux dire, se reprit-il après un instant, je ne crois pas qu'il soit accompagné mais tu peux toujours mettre un couvert de plus au cas ou, termina le chef alors qu'une boule semblait se former dans sa gorge.''**

L'Uzumaki se concentra de son mieux sur le menu qui promettait d'être excellent mais les souvenirs de la veille ne cessaient de le hanter. Le visage jusque là impassible et froid de l'Uchiwa lorsque le crémage avait lentement glissé jusqu'à son pantalon, sa maladresse à vouloir tout effacer d'un coup de torchon et la réaction plutôt expéditive du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres quand le blond avait dangereusement approché le linge de son entrejambe. À n'en pas douter, la situation, ou peut-être même le chef en personne, avait été la clef de cette réaction physique et le simple fait de penser que la soirée serait sans doute tout aussi douteuse mettait Naruto dans un mal aise des plus total. Comment rester intègre et professionnel avec un Uchiwa? C'était tout simplement impossible!

'' **Je déteste ce job, pleurnicha Naruto.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous dites, s'enquit Sai qui revenait de la salle à dîné. **

**- Rien de très important, répondit son chef avec un mouvement vague de la main.**

**- Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé, sensei?**

**- Le Paradis.**

**- Pardon, fit Sai, soudainement inquiet de l'attitude de son patron.**

**- Je veux offrir à Sasuke Uchiwa le Paradis.**

En d'autres circonstances, Sai aurait sans doute éclaté de rire, son chef ne pouvait tout simplement pas être sérieux, offrir le Paradis comme menu demandait une équipe d'au moins trois grands cuisiniers et encore, les ressources manqueraient certainement à quelque pars. Ce menu de trois services représentait l'excellence même, la crème des crèmes bref…pas quelque chose qu'ils pourraient réalisés à deux en à peine trois heures.

**- Vous êtes sérieux, s'énerva le jeune en constatant que Naruto ne disait rien. Mais nous n'aurons jamais le temps de faire tout ça!**

**- Je te rappelle que tu es la raison première de cette folie Sai, si tu n'avait pas été malade hier, rien de tout ceci ne ce serait passé alors si tu veux te racheter, mets-toi tout de suite au travail, lui dit calmement le blond qui, pour une fois, arborait un air des plus sérieux.''**

Il entama lui-même la première étape en mélangeant de l'eau, de la farine, de la levure et des épices pour la pâte viennoise qui ferait office de base au dessert. Conscient que malgré son manque d'expérience, il était le seul à pouvoir aider son patron, Sai commença la marinade pour la viande qui allait, une fois sortie du four, se couper avec le dos d'une fourchette. La soupe traditionnel serait la dernière chose dont il fallait s'occuper car la pâte miso ne devait pas infuser trop longtemps sous peine de perdre la saveur de tous les autres ingrédients. L'entrée de salade serait servit tiède ce qui voulait dire que Naruto devrait la préparer au moment ou son invité serait installé. Après un peu plus de trois heures de travail, le blond déposa enfin son couteau, il remercia chaleureusement son apprenti pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté et lui donna congé pour le lendemain, ce n'était pas tout les jours que quelqu'un acceptait de faire des heures supplémentaires sans rien demander en retour.

Il était huit heure quinze précise lorsque l'on frappa à la porte du grand restaurant. Dans la cuisine, un battement sourd et accéléré parvint aux oreilles du chef-cuicinier, son cœur s'emballait déjà. Par chance, entre le départ de Sai et l'arrivée de l'Uchiwa, il avait eut le temps de se changer et cette fois, pas avec un pantalon de pyjama! Il avait sortit de sa penderie, le matin même, un pantalon noir légèrement moulé sur les fesses, une chemise blanche et un débardeur noir à col en V qu'il avait passé par-dessus sa chemise, lui permettant ainsi de détacher le premier bouton de son vêtement blanc. Lorsqu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil au miroir, le blond s'était momentanément figé, il avait l'apparence d'un serveur de banquet et devait bien avouer qu'il était plus que présentable. Naruto se dirigea vers la porte, ordonnant mentalement à son corps de se calmer et pris une grande inspiration avant de coulisser la grande porte, de se reculer d'un pas avant de littéralement perdre le sens des convenances en dévisageant d'un air stupéfait la véritable apparition qui lui faisait face.

Sasuke Uchiwa était seul, un bon point pour l'Uzumaki mais bien plus que cela, le jeune homme ressemblait davantage à un ange déchu descendu sur Terre pour répandre la luxure qu'à un simple fils de riches pour qui il avait eut le coup de foudre. Son pantalon noir, coupe droite sur mesure et trop bien ajusté aux hanches, lui montait certainement jusque en dessous du nombril, une ceinture du cuir noir lustré, plus à titre décoratif, redessinait sa taille fine alors que son torse, durement travaillé par un entraînement quelconque de musculation, portait une chemise de satin bleu nuit qui semblait s'électrifier à chacun de ses mouvements. Volontairement déboutonné jusqu'au delà de ce que la décence le permettait, L'Uchiwa arborait fièrement un pendentif brillant aux couleurs de son clan. Ces cheveux corbeau s'agençait à merveille avec la couleur de sa chemise et ses yeux néants s'étaient plongés dans ceux de Naruto qui reprit à ce moment contact avec la réalité.

'' **Bienvenue dans l'Uzumaki Paradise, Sasuke-san, introduisit-il en s'inclinant bassement devant le nouvel arrivant. **

**- Je t'en pris, Naruto-kun, nous sommes entre nous alors laisses tomber les formules de politesse, répondit Sasuke, nullement gêné d'être aussi familier avec quelqu'un.**

**- Jamais je ne le pourrai, Sasuke-san, reprit Naruto en se relevant, vous êtes mon invité…**

**- Et à ce titre, tu ne dois rien me refuser alors je le répète pour la dernière fois, tutoies-moi, insista-t-il avant de faire un pas vers le blond et de reprendre d'une voix basse. Ou sinon je pourrais exiger de toi beaucoup plus qu'un simple souper.**

**- …je…vous…, bégaya le blond en rougissant devant l'allusion.**

**- Et si on commençait, proposa Sasuke avec un sourire malicieux, je meurs de faim.**

**- Oui…bien sur…suivez…euh je veux dire…suis-moi, se reprit Naruto en le dirigeant vers la table qu'avait choisi Sai. **

**- Pourquoi y a-t-il deux couverts, demanda soudainement l'Uchiwa en haussant un sourcils.**

**- J'ai crus que vous seriez peut-être accompagné…**

**- Attention Naruto, ta langue te fais défaut, le taquina-t-il, joueur. Je suis effectivement seul mais je ne peux tout simplement pas te demander de retirer cette assiette, manger seul c'est plutôt ennuyant et tu ne voudrais pas que je m'ennuie, n'est-ce pas, Naruto?**

**- Bien sur que non, répondit précipitamment le blond. **

**- Alors tu seras ma solution. Mange avec moi.**

**- Mais je ne peux pas manger et vous servir à la fois, protesta le chef.**

**- Justement, appuya Sasuke, tu es la pour combler le moindre de mes désirs…et ce que je désires pour l'instant est que tu partage avec moi ce repas.**

**- Très bien Monsieur…je veux dire…Sasuke, laissa tomber Naruto avant de se précipiter en cuisine.''**

Il s'appuya un moment sur le mur pour calmer sa respiration. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore embarquée? Servir Sasuke Uchiwa tout en mangeant avec lui, c'était un plan pour qu'il ne se rende pas au dessert tellement la tension dans son corps était forte lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur son invité. Incapable de se concentrer et dans cet état, il reprendrait sans doute sa maladresse habituelle et la soirée ce serait terminé avant même d'avoir commencé. Il devait reprendre ses esprits, rester calme, l'avenir de son restaurant en dépendait. Il commença par servir deux bols et revint à la table, maudissant intérieurement Sai d'avoir choisit celle qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

'' **Soupe miso et natto, devança Sasuke que le fumet de la soupe faisait déjà saliver. Aurais-je droit à un souper typiquement japonais, demanda-t-il.**

**- En fait, l'Uzumaki Paradise est réputé pour sa haute cuisine du monde autant que pour son côté traditionnel. Je sers tous mes plats avec un soupe miso, quelque soit la commande, expliqua Naruto en s'asseyant face au noiraud qui l'observait avec intérêt. **

**- Il y a longtemps que tu cuisine, Naruto.**

**- Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours fait la cuisine. À sept ans, je préparais mon premier bouillon, dit fièrement le blond avant que son visage ne se voile d'une triste expression. C'est aussi à cause de ça que j'ai quitté ma première famille…**

**- Tu es orphelin, demanda Sasuke, soudainement mal à l'aise.**

**- Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie et mon père est mort au combat, il faisait partie de l'élite du pays et il a été tué, expliqua tristement le chef, incapable de savoir pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin de confidence avec un parfait inconnu. Mais je vie bien, reprit-il un peu plus gaiement. Le vieil homme à qui appartenait ce restaurant m'a pris sous son aile alors que je n'avais que douze ans. Il m'a montré tout ce que je sais.**

**- Il devait être très doué parce que ta soupe était merveilleusement bonne, commenta Sasuke en désignant son bol vide. **

**- Je t'apportes la suite.''**

De retour en cuisine, Naruto vérifia la cuisson du plat principal avant de monter les assiettes pour l'entrée; une salade colorée servie avec une assiette de dumpling au bœuf mariné et une vinaigrette au sésame grillé. Le principe du menu n'était pas compliqué, trois services; une entrée légère et fraîche rehaussé de quelques accents d'agrumes pour ouvrir l'appétit, un plat principal débordant de saveur, une viande tendre, des légumes cuits à la perfection et servit dans une casseroles de crème gratiné au fromage et un riz parfumé aux douces épices, le dessert mettait la touche finale, bref, c'était le Paradis.

L'entrée se passa sans encombre, Sasuke se montra très réceptif au choix de Naruto et dévora littéralement son plat une lueur intrigué dans le regard quand le plat principal arriva enfin. L'Uzumaki présenta son plat comme étant les portes du Paradis et bien que le jeune homme aux yeux sombres n'était pas convaincu qu'une simple assiette de viande puisse être à ce point délicieuse, il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le chef avec attention. Naruto avait ramené de la cuisine un petit chariot sur lequel reposait plusieurs bouteilles aux formes et aux couleurs variées ainsi que quatre verres. Le blond le savait bien, ses plats étaient impeccables, d'apparence simple mais la véritable clef du mystère se trouvait dans les aliments choisit. En fait, le Paradis était surtout conseillé pour les soirées telles que la Saint-Valentin ou autre occasion dans le genre puisque plus de la moitié des ingrédients choisis à l'exécution des plats possédaient de puissantes qualités aphrodisiaques. Servis généralement avec un vin mousseux ou blanc, Naruto avait opté pour quelque d'un peu plus fort. Mettant à profit son expérience du barman, il leur concocta un drink maison dont on aurait pas pu mesurer le taux d'alcool tellement il était élevé.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'Uchiwa le regarda faire tout en ne pouvant détacher son regard, depuis quelques minutes, une étrange sensation semblait lui chatouiller la peau chaque fois que son regard croisait celui du chef cuisinier. Il accepta volontiers le grand verre qu'on lui servit et but une première gorgée avec laquelle il faillis s'étouffer tellement le goût était fort mais à la deuxième gorgé, la sensation de brûlure se dissipait peu à peu. Un petit rire lui parvint à l'autre bout de la table et il plongea dans un océan azur. Naruto lui sourit avant de prendre sa fourchette et de commencer à manger. Il devait avouer que la marinade que Sai avait préparé était divine; juste ce qu'il fallait d'épices et un accent bien prononcé sur le rhum brun qui, c'est reconnu, donne un effet glacé et tendre à la viande rouge.

'' **Si tu continue à me regarder comme ça je vais devoir te faire manger à la main, ricana Sasuke qui se sentait de plus en plus joueur.**

**- Je suis désolé, s'excusa piteusement Naruto en rapportant son attention sur son assiette.**

**- Il y aurait bien des façons de te faire pardonner, murmura l'Uchiwa assez fort toutefois pour que son vis-à-vis ne l'entende.**

…

**- J'aurais bien envie d'un dessert moi, lança-t-il après un moment.**

**- Mais tu n'as même pas fini ton assiette, protesta Naruto qui avait horreur du gaspillage.**

**- Peut-être mais j'ai envie d'un dessert…maintenant, ordonna-t-il en se penchant un peu plus sur la table.**

**- Tout de suite, répondit Naruto en se levant, non sans chanceler un peu; il avait quand même bu plus de la moitié de son breuvage explosif et ce en moins de dix minutes.'' **

Un coup d'œil au four suffit au blond pour comprendre que le dessert ne serait pas prêt avant une dizaine de minutes mais il ne pouvait pas faire attendre Sasuke, que faire? La pâte feuilleté était l'élément essentiel du dernier service, sans elle, les fruits et la costarde ne servaient plus à rien. Il tourna et retourna le problème sous tous ses angles mais la fatigue, l'alcool et le manque évident de solution le retint en cuisine pendant de longue minutes durant lesquelles Sasuke s'impatientait. Il finit par se lever de table, emportant les deux verres avec lui et poussa doucement la porte avant de se glisser dans l'antre du blond. Le voyant tourner en rond, un bol à la main et s'affoler de plus en plus, il s'approcha dans son dos. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Naruto se retourna brusquement, la spatule à la main et, impression de déjà vu, un peu de crémage vint s'écraser sur la chemise de l'Uchiwa ou plus précisément, sur la peau dénudé de son torse.

Ce dernier observa un moment la tâche de crémage qui, chauffé par sa chaleur corporel, glissa lentement vers le bas. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Naruto s'était déjà penché sur son torse, cueillant du bout de la langue la crème en remontant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Comprenant enfin ce qu'il venait de faire, Naruto rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, loin de regretter son geste, il se rendit compte que c'était son corps qui avait parlé pour lui en agissant de la sorte. Relevant les yeux, il aperçut le sourire moqueur de Sasuke alors qu'il déposait les deux verres sur la table de travail avant de faire un pas vers sa prochaine victime. Les yeux soudainement brillants, il s'approcha un peu plus du blond avant de plonger son doigts dans le bol pour le ramener à la hauteur de ses yeux.

'' **Je veux bien prendre mon dessert maintenant, dit-il avant de barbouiller les lèvres entrouvertes du cuisinier.''**

À ce moment, le temps s'arrêta, des signaux d'alertes retentirent dans la tête de Naruto mais aucun membre de son corps de parvint à faire un mouvement, il était pris au piège de cette beauté ténébreuse. Une douce langue vint d'abord nettoyer la joue électrisant la peau sur son passage avant de dangereusement s'approcher des lèvres palpitantes de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier tremblait légèrement, l'alcool lui montait à la tête, la proximité du corps chaud de Sasuke et de l'odeur sucré du crémage sur sa peau l'excitaient au plus au point, n'y tenant plus, il approcha un peu plus son visage avant de déposer un baiser hésitant sur les lèvres de son invité. Contre toute attente, l'Uchiwa lui retira brutalement le bol des mains, le lançant presque à l'autre bout de la table de travail et, empoignant le col de son débardeur pour ramener le blond à lui, reprit le baiser avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur.

Naruto émit un faible gémissement lorsque leur corps se touchèrent, en particulier leur bassin, et qu'il sentit contre la sienne, l'érection bien prononcée du noiraud. Sans attendre, Sasuke fit passer le débardeur par dessus la tête du blond avant de s'attaquer à la chemise qui ne résista pas longtemps. Le jeune homme découvrit pour la première fois le torse du blond et prit tout son temps pour le caresser du bout des doigts, découvrant les zones sensibles avec un sourire gourmand avant de se débarrasser de sa propre chemise qu'il lança nonchalamment à travers la pièce. Son attention se rapporta sur Naruto qui le dévorait du regard et il ne fallut qu'un instant pour qu'à nouveau, ils ne s'embrassent violemment, s'empoignant de toute les façons inimaginable à la recherche de l'étreinte qui mettrait le moins de distance entre leurs deux corps.

Sasuke força alors le chef à se coucher sur la table de travail, le débarrassant au passage de son pantalon qui rejoignit les autres vêtements et grimpa avec agilité sur son torse. Tout se passait tellement vite qu'aucun d'eux ne passa aux conséquences d'un tel désir mais l'urgence du moment et le désir de l'autre altéraient leur jugement et ils s'abandonnèrent complètement, surtout Naruto pour qui l'abstinence n'avait été que trop prolongée. Un frisson le parcourut, il gémit en cambrant les hanches; Sasuke venait de le goûter, ou plutôt, de littéralement le gober tout rond. Sa bouche était aussi brûlante que du feu et sa langue ne cessait d'aller et venir sur tout le long de son membre, le faisant tendre à l'extrême. Cela ne dura qu'un moment puisque Sasuke devait bien se douter que le plaisir avait déjà atteint un important sommet, il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher l'instant en faisant jouir son amant alors qu'il avait encore son pantalon. Justement, les yeux du blond s'étaient posés sur le vêtement et une lueur de mécontentement passa dans son regard; il sauta en bas de la table et se positionna de façon à ce que Sasuke puisse être assis sur le bord du comptoir alors qu'il s'activait à lui rendre la pareille.

L'Uchiwa prit peu de temps avant de rejoindre Naruto dans son état d'extrême excitation, celui-ci l'avait lentement léché avant de prendre son membre en entier dans sa bouche, tirant quelques plaintes au noiraud lorsqu'il s'était subitement arrêté avant l'orgasme. Le blond n'avait aucun doute qu'en à la suite des événements et il reconnaissait volontiers la domination qu'exerçait l'Uchiwa sur lui mais une question demeurait.

'' **Comment tu me veux, demanda-t-il avec un regard brûlant.**

**- Contre le mur, répondit Sasuke d'une voix tout aussi chaude avant de descendre de la table et de le pousser vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le dit mur. Retournes-toi.''**

L'Uzumaki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, les mains à plats contre la brique pour avoir un appuie, il écarta légèrement les jambes, juste à temps car deux doigts mouillés s'introduisirent en lui, le faisant gémir de plus belle mais l'heure n'était pas aux cajoleries, leurs membres gorgés de sang se faisaient de plus en plus douloureux et les doigts se retirèrent assez vite, remplacés par le gland turgescent de Sasuke qui le pénétra d'un coup de bassin. Naruto cria en serrant les poings, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fait posséder de cette façon et la douleur était bien présente mais à mesure que son seme se mouvait en lui, un peu plus doucement après son cri, le plaisir prenait le dessus. Après un certain temps, il se permit même d'accompagner les mouvements de Sasuke pour le sentir encore plus loin en lui, l'Uchiwa comprit le message et accéléra la cadence tout en accentuant ses plongés dans l'intimité du blond. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'orgasme les terrassa. Ils crièrent à l'unisson avant de se répandre respectivement sur le mur et dans le corps de son uke. À bout de force, Naruto se tourna dos au mur avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'à atteindre le plancher. Sasuke semblait avoir repris ses esprits et avec eux, son air impassible, il sourit faiblement, s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur du chef.

'' **Tu as fait du bon travail, Naruto-kun, je parlerai de ton restaurant à toutes mes connaissances.**

**- Est-ce que ça veux dire que…vous ne me reprendrai pas le restaurant, demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.**

**- Tu reprendre le restaurant? Tu veux dire, acheter le terrain…hum…je n'avais pas pensé à ça, c'est vrai que c'est un bel endroit, éluda Sasuke alors que Naruto se maudissait d'avoir trop parlé. De toute façon, conclut Sasuke, c'est mon frère qui s'occupe de ces choses là, je lui dirai de passer te voir.**

**- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?**

**- Que si tu tiens tant à ton restaurant, répondit Sasuke en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, tu n'auras qu'à marchander…**

**- Comme je l'ai fait avec vous, supposa Naruto en fermant les yeux.''**

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Sasuke était déjà partie. Quel gâchis! Tant d'effort dans le but de garder son restaurant hors des griffes des Uchiwa et voilà qu'il s'était découvert être une proie de choix dans le marcher qu'il avait conclu la veille au soir. Vraiment, il détestait ce job.


	3. La résistance ou la jalousie d'un frère

**L'Uzumaki Paradise **

**La résistance ou la jalousie d'un frère**

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ Je travaille en même temps sur une autre fic : ' Le combat d'un temps; Anbu vs Akatsuki' c'est pourquoi le délai de publication peu être un peu plus long mais il n'es reste pas beaucoup alors avis aux intéressés, c'est une fic à découvrir^^_

Itachi s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin-là. Son petit frère, Sasuke était rentré tard en soirée et le sourire béat qui n'avait pas quitté son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre pour la nuit avait grandement énervé le plus vieux. Que s'était-il donc passé au restaurant pour que l'Uchiwa en revienne ainsi changé? Il n'avait pas eut le temps de poser de questions que le jeune homme s'était retiré pour la nuit dans un mystère intrigant. Le lendemain, Itachi s'était assis à son bureau situé quelques étages en dessous de celui réservé à la famille mondialement reconnue en haussant un sourcils à la vue d'un post-it collé de biais sur l'écran plat de son ordinateur. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture gribouillée de son frère et mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir déchiffrer les quelques mots.

_Achat de terrain pour l'Uzumaki Paradise? _

_Va le voir demain soir._

Surpris de constater que Sasuke semblait enfin s'intéresser aux affaires de la famille, Itachi n'en restait pas moins suspect lorsque, deux heures après son réveil, son cadet se présenta à son bureau. Il ne venait jamais sur les étages de la compagnie, leur reprochant à lui et Madara de ne pas se soucier de l'avenir des pauvres gens à qui ils retiraient leur propriété pour en faire d'immense tour à condo pour la plupart hors de prix. Il s'approcha à pas lent, le regard baissé en bredouillant qu'il pouvait revenir s'il le dérangeait ce qu'Itachi s'empressa de nier en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Une heure plus tard, Sasuke se leva, les joues légèrement rougies par la gêne, ou était-ce la chaleur étouffante de la journée qui s'annonçait, et prit la direction de ses appartements.

Itachi resta coi, immobile et stupéfait pendant de longues minutes. Son frère venait de lui raconter, très en détails, la soirée passé à l'Uzumaki Paradise et avec son chef blond, Naruto. Il n'avait pas trop compris le pourquoi du comment ils en étaient venus à parler de l'achat du terrain mais Itachi n'était pas bête au point de le demander. Cet endroit, merveilleusement situé au bord d'une falaise qui donnait directement sur la mer, avait fait l'objet d'une vente aux enchères quelques années plus tôt.

À l'époque, la lois de la jungle immobilière, celle du plus grand acheteur, n'avait pas encore atteint son apogée aussi, lorsqu'un vieil homme s'était présenté avec les titres de propriété qui, malheureusement pour l'Uchiwa cies, remontait à plus de vingt ans, le tribunal avait tout annulé. L'homme était repartit avec ces papiers et personne n'avait plus rien tenté mais maintenant que ce blondinet, ce Naruto Uzumaki en était le propriétaire, rien ne les empêcherait plus de s'approprier les lieux.

Conscient que la signature d'un contrat comme celui-ci pourrait être le tremplin qui le mènerait au poste qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Itachi s'ordonna d'être patient. Bien calculer son attaque serait primordiale; il devait trouver les mots pour réussir à convaincre le cuisinier, et aussi propriétaire, de façon à ce qu'il leur cède sans trop de difficulté ces droits. La devise de la famille étant; posséder sans rien débourser, il devait faire honneur à son nom. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit, talonnée par cette indescriptible sensation de possessivité lorsqu'il repensait à son frère dans les bras du gamin blond.

Il se figea un instant. Serait-il jaloux? Il ne nia pas. L'idée que son frère ait été touché par un presque inconnu, qu'il y ait trouvé du plaisir au point de lui glisser subtilement qu'il pourrait toujours user de 'd'autres arguments' s'il n'arrivait pas à obtenir une signature, le rendait malade. Il prit alors sa décision, il rejoindrait Naruto à l'Uzumaki Paradise, le lendemain soir et lui ferait clairement comprendre que Sasuke n'était pas le seul être désirable parmi les Uchiwa et qu'il aurait davantage intérêt à bien le servir s'il ne voulait pas voir son restaurant plonger dans les ténèbres.

'' **Itachi Uchiwa?**

Kiba le dévisagea, les yeux ronds, la bouche grand ouverte.

**- Ça c'est sur mon vieux, t'as une de ces chances, gloussa-t-il, se moquant ouvertement de la tête blonde qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté de la table, assis sur la banquette. **

**- Mais tu ne comprends pas! J'ai provoqué ma propre perte! La soirée aurait très bien pu se terminer comme ça mais y'a fallu que je demande s'ils comptaient toujours acheter le terrain. Là, il m'a regardé comme si je venais de lui proposer l'affaire du siècle. **

**- Et avec raison! Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas du montant de l'hypothèque que tu paie à chaque mois mais pour avoir fait ta comptabilité pendant deux mois je te dis que c'est beaucoup. Imagine ce qu'ils pourraient en faire avec un de leur immeuble.**

**- Mais je ne veux pas vendre cet endroit, c'est mon travail. J'ai passé toutes mon enfance ici.**

**- Et tu crois qu'il se contentera de cette réponse. Non crois-moi. Les Uchiwa sont de véritables escrocs moins ils échangent plus ils sont heureux, je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais t'en sortir, surtout avec ce que tu viens de me dire, renchérit-il avec un regard entendu.''**

Naruto lui avait tout raconté. De l'arrivée de Sasuke à son départ ou il l'avait abandonné, nu sur le plancher de sa cuisine, lui répétant les mots peu encourageants qu'il avait laissé tomber avant de disparaître de sa vue. Non seulement il ignorait si l'aîné passerait bel et bien pour le voir mais il ne savait même pas quand. Impossible dans ce cas de retenter une soirée comme celle de la veille; il devrait improviser le moment venu.

'' **Et s'il ne venait que pour les papiers? Je n'aurais pas à faire la cuisine et encore moins…ça.**

**- Naruto, intervint Kiba après un instant de réflexion. Ils sont frères.**

**- Et alors?**

**- Ce que tu donne à l'un, tu devras le donner à l'autre si tu ne veux pas plus de problème que tu en as déjà, expliqua-t-il au blond.**

**- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit comme ça. Après tout, Itachi est le plus vieux…il doit être aussi le plus sage non?''**

Kiba pouffa devant sa naïveté mais ne le contredit pas, histoire de ne pas l'énerver plus encore. La réalité était que c'était Itachi qui était reconnu comme étant le 'marchandeur' de la Uchiwa cies. Si Naruto croyait pouvoir lui échapper, il se trompait grandement. Lui aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure avec ce canon aux yeux ténébreux mais Naruto ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il le quitta quelques minutes plus tard, prétextant une urgence en cuisine alors que les seuls clients présents, lui excepté, s'apprêtaient à partir. Le maître dresseur le laissa partir, soupirant de découragement devant le pétrin dans lequel son ami s'était mis et souhaitant intérieurement que tout s'arrange pour lui. Il n'était jamais heureux de se voir dépouiller de tout ce que l'on possède, emploi, carrière et avenir.

Le lendemain, après une matinée passée à paresser dans ces draps, Naruto se leva confiant que cette journée serait l'une des plus belle avec son ciel sans nuage et son soleil orange brûlé. Il était un peu moins de treize heure lorsqu'il franchit enfin les portes de son restaurant et sourit aimablement à Ino qui l'observait de loin d'un regard mauvais. Ne se préoccupant pas plus des sautes d'humeur de sa réceptionniste, l'Uzunaki entra dans sa cuisine, saluant chaleureusement Sai qui ne lui laissa pas un instant avant de le bombarder de question sur sa soirée passé en compagnie du jeune Uchiwa.

Naruto ne lui cacha rien, il répondit patiemment à ses interrogations tout en se questionnant lui-même. Serait-il prêt à répéter cette soirée si c'était avec cela qu'il sauverait son restaurant? Il n'en était pas certain mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Sai lui appris qu'ils avaient une réservation de trois couverts pour dix-neuf heure.

Sa journée terminée, il laissa la cuisine aux bons soins de son chef à dix-sept heure trente. Une heure plus tard, Ino entra en trombe dans sa cuisine, bafouillant que quelqu'un le demandait à l'entrée et qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas le faire attendre. Le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement, son visage s'empourpra violemment et il du attendre un instant que ses jambes cessent de trembler avant de se diriger vers le hall. Il du se retenir à une chaise pour ne pas fondre devant l'apparition qui l'attendait à la réception.

Itachi, car c'était bien lui, se tenait debout, légèrement appuyé sur le comptoir de réception derrière lequel Ino lui faisait les yeux doux mais son regard à lui se plongea immédiatement dans les yeux bleus de Naruto qui déglutit avec difficulté. Il coupa court aux babillages d'Ina d'un geste de la main, rompant ainsi la conversation à sens unique, et avança d'un pas nonchalant vers le blondinet.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête. Un pantalon noir, impeccablement droit et à la même coupe que celui de son petit frère, plus ajusté aux hanches. Une ceinture de cuir d'un rouge sombre de laquelle pendait une chaînette argenté ou pendait un médaillon aux couleurs de la famille. Une chemise de soie noire légèrement ouverte sur le haut du torse, beaucoup plus décent que ce que Sasuke portait à leur deuxième rencontre, mais qui ne donnait pas moins l'envie à Naruto de la lui retirer pour pouvoir contempler ce qui se cachait dessous. Le chef déglutit à nouveau, peinant à respirer lorsque l'Uchiwa se trouva à quelques pas seulement de lui. Il se pencha doucement, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres pleines.

'' **Je peux te parler…en privé, demanda-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse alors qu'Ino réprimait tant bien que mal un grognement de frustration. **

**- Oui…euh…oui bien sur mais j'ai…euh…une réservation…**

**- Dans moins d'une demi-heure je suis au courant, le coupa-t-il sans lâcher une seconde ces grands yeux bleus.**

**- Comment…**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne ferons attendre personne, reprit-il mystérieusement avant de prendre la direction des cuisines.''**

Naruto le suivit d'un pas rapide, ou plutôt, courut presque derrière lui de peur que le mirage de cet homme si séduisant ne s'évapore lorsqu'il clignerait des paupières. Une fois la porte de la cuisine refermée, le blond eut un moment de panique. Pourquoi discuter dans une cuisine alors qu'ils auraient très bien pu prendre un siège dans la salle déserte. Et pourquoi lui semblait-il que sa conscience ne balaie chacune de ses interrogations à la simple vu de ce corps sublime qu'il devinait sous les vêtements richement payés que portaient l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Itachi sourit; un de ces sourires qu'il savait irrésistible et envoûtant avant de s'approcher à pas lent du jeune homme. Naruto se sentit soudain chaviré par le charme exceptionnel qui se dégageait de cette personne qu'il savait pourtant inaccessible. Rien à faire, son corps vibrait de désir à l'approche de cette bombe à testostérone qui semblait se moquer silencieusement de lui. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, Itachi entama la conversation.

'' **Si je suis ici ce soir, commença-t-il d'une voix chaude, c'est que je me questionne à savoir si ça vaut le coup.**

**- Bien sur que si, s'exclama Naruto, certain qu'il parlait du restaurant. Je veux dire…non, mentit-il; son but n'était-il pas de garder ce dit restaurant? C'est un bel endroit je l'avoue mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir tous les problèmes que je rencontre chaque jours, il y a la tuyauterie à changer…le chauffage qui ne marche pas l'hiver…je vous ai parlé de la tuyauterie…?**

**- Naruto, le coupa alors l'Uchiwa en posant un doigts au travers de ces lèvres. Je ne parlais pas du restaurant, continua-t-il avant de lentement faire glisser sa main sur la joue rougie du jeune blond en une douce caresse.**

**- Ah…je vois et…de quoi voulez-vous parler, demanda-t-il dans un murmure alors que ces yeux s'étaient fermés de plaisir sous la caresse.**

**- Mais de toi bien sur, renchérit Itachi ce qui fit instantanément rouvrir les yeux du gamin.''**

Naruto ne savait plus s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Itachi Uchiwa se tenait devant lui, plus désirable que jamais, son corps frôlant presque le sien, et lui demandais s'il valait le coup? Il s'étrangla avec la réponse qui ne franchit jamais ces lèvres ce qui provoqua chez son partenaire un petit rire moqueur qui illumina son visage.

À cet instant, Naruto lui aurait bien sauté dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais il ne pouvait décidément pas faire ça! L'homme lui sourit de plus belle, ces yeux noirs si électrisant dans les siens alors que d'un imperceptible frôlement de la main sur son torse, il désignait la porte des cuisines. Le sang de Naruto se mit soudain à bouillir dans ces veines et il ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens des paroles de son vis-à-vis.

'' **Tes invités doivent bientôt arriver…il ne faudrait pas les faire attendre.**

**- Oui…bien sur, bredouilla le blond en se détachant à regret du regard profond de l'Uchiwa.''**

Ils sortirent des cuisines. Dans le hall, deux hommes attendaient. L'un, blond, les cheveux flottant librement bien en dessous de ses épaules et l'autre, plus petit, les traits enfantins et une chevelure rouge coupée court.

'' **Itachi, s'exclama le blond, tu en as mis du temps.**

**- Pardon, Deidara, j'avais quelques affaires à régler, répondit-il simplement avec un mouvement de tête vers Naruto.**

**- Tu dois être le chef, Uzumaki Naruto, se réjouit Deidara en lui tendant la main.**

**- Oui mais…vous êtes…**

**- Pour la réservation, compléta Sasori avec un regard entendu à l'égard d'Itachi.**

**- Je ne t'avais pas dit que deux de mes partenaires me rejoindraient ici pour la réservation? J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de mélanger travaille et affaire, demanda-t-il à Naruto qui piqua un fard monumental à l'idée qu'il puisse être au courant de son aventure avec son frère Sasuke. **

**- Non…b…bien sur que non, bégaya le blond avant de filer droit dans la cuisine.''**

Inoi reprit alors son rôle d'hôtesse et les dirigea vers une table libre pas tellement loin de l'entrée des cuisines. Elle prit leur commande avant de faire passer à Naruto qui n'avait plus du tout la tête à cuisiner. Il prépara tout de même les entrées, surpris par la simplicité des plats demandés, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. La soirée méritait déjà d'avoir son lots de facteurs X qui contribueraient sans doute à lui faire perdre sa concentration.

D'abord, sa nervosité à l'idée de faire une erreur qui ne pourrait être pardonné une deuxième fois. Ensuite, les regards incessants et très suggestifs de la pars de l'homme prénommé Deidara. Et pour finir, Itachi. Ce simple nom suffisait à englober toutes ces petites choses qui lui faisaient littéralement perdre la tête. Son regard envoûtant, son sourire charmeur, ses manières plus que raffinées qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter le désir de Naruto de le voir dans une toute autre situation…

'' **Quelque chose ne va pas, Naruto-kun, murmura une voix derrière lui; beaucoup trop prêt de lui en fait.''**

Le blond se retourna d'un bloc en dévisageant Itachi. Il n'était plus qu'à un pas de lui, son aura viril et son parfum musqué ne manquaient pas de l'écraser au plus profond de son être; il était pris au piège entre sa table de travail et la bombe qui lui faisait face. Il leva péniblement les yeux, humant involontairement une bonne bouffé de son parfum si particulier et se sentit à nouveau fondre en se perdant dans son regard.

'' …**Itachi…sama…, murmura-t-il alors qu'un souffle chaud et étrangement sucré lui caressait la joue.**

**- Oui…Naruto, insista l'homme en franchissant le dernier pas qui le séparait de sa victime.**

**- Je…, tenta Naruto mais une chaleur intense lui terrassa soudain le bas du ventre et il retint un hoquet de surprise lorsque les lèvres tant attendues ne firent qu'effleurer les siennes.''**

Il était perdu. À ce moment, Naruto Uzumaki aurait tout donné, absolument tout, pour qu'Itachi ne pose à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes mais celui-ci repartait déjà en direction de la salle à manger. L'Uzumaki paniqua, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser partir ainsi, alors qui le désirait plus que jamais! Pourtant, il ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir, se contentant de mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur alors qu'il se remettait au montage des assiettes principales.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement alors que Naruto tournait en rond dans sa cuisine, mille questions à l'esprit. Était-ce volontaire que les plats choisis demande si peu d'attention et de perfectionnement? Était-ce pour qu'il se meure de désir à l'idée qu'Itachi puisse à nouveau venir le rejoindre? Et pourquoi le laisser ainsi, pantelant, frémissant d'un désir qui ne faisait que grandir de minutes en minutes alors qu'il n'avait reçut qu'un demi baiser! La réponse lui apparut quelques instants plus tard quand Itachi ouvrit à nouveau les portes de son antre, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi pour l'exciter ainsi sans même le toucher! L'homme s'approcha à grands pas, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son torse toucha celui du blond, approcha rapidement sa bouche de son oreille.

'' **Nous ne pourrons rester jusqu'au dessert, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui paraissait sincèrement désolé. Des affaires urgentes nous attendent…j'espère que tu comprends, demanda-t-il en appuyant un peu plus sur le torse de Naruto.**

**- O…Oui bien…bien sur, bredouilla ce dernier, plus rouge que jamais de sentir ce corps souple et chaud contre le sien. Vous reviendrez, demanda le blond soudain plein d'espoir.**

**- Je ne sais pas, laissa tomber Itachi en se décollant un peu, ces yeux rivé à ceux du chef. Mais j'aimerais bien te revoir…pour parler affaire, dit-il tout bas, sa main remontant lentement le long du torse de Naruto pour se poser en une douce caresse sur sa joue.''**

Il se retourna brusquement, franchissant la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de la porte lorsque la voix désespéré de Naruto le retint en une supplication qui fit sourire l'Uchiwa; il le tenait. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva à nouveaux aux côtés du gamin, le surpassant de toute sa hauteur avant que son visage ne plonge sur le sien. Ses lèvres l'embrassèrent, pleinement, voracement, à un point tel que Naruto crut s'évanouir mais il tint bon. Un battement de cœur plus tard, Itachi était déjà loin et refermait derrière lui la porte de la cuisine.

Naruto reprit son souffle, les yeux larmoyants de frustration à l'idée qu'il n'est été qu'un jouet de plus à la collection des Uchiwa. Il serra le poing en un bruit de froissement. Surpris, il ouvrit sa main pour y découvrir un petit bout de serviette de table sur laquelle était inscrite une adresse; Uchiwa cies. Il sourit bien malgré lui, cette fois, il ne pourrait rien leur refuser.


	4. Le dessert ou la symbiose des Uchiwa

**L'Uzumaki Paradise**

**Le dessert ou la symbiose des Uchiwa**

_Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic je tiens à d'abord à m'excuser pour mon énorme retard mais j'ai du cogiter trop longtemps afin de satisfaire toutes les exigences…sans succès alors celles qui n'apprécies pas que Naruto agisse sous le coup de la libido, désolé mais il ne pouvait en être autrement pour ce chapitre. En espérant vous avoir divertit un minimum^^ Les reviews sont toujours appréciés et pour celles qui ne peuvent plus se passer de mon écriture [ conscience : non mais ça va pas la tête, on dit pas ça aux gens…*gros yeux* ] (On peut toujours rêvé? XD) il y a ma nouvelle fic, Le combat d'un temps : Anbu vs Akatsuki qui attends patiemment d'être découverte. Merci à tous et Bonne Lecture!_

Désespéré? Non. Mal? Non. Sale. Oui, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi sale de toute sa vie. Pire, il n'était qu'une…le mot semblait bien faible tout d'un coup mais il était on ne peut plus vrai…il n'était qu'une pute. C'était bien l'impression que Naruto avait de lui alors qu'il marchait, d'un pas lent et traînant malgré le traffic humain du matin qui le poussait à avancer plus vite. La veille, Itachi Uchiwa avait séjourné, lui semble-t-il, un peu trop longtemps dans son restaurant au point ou il n'avait plus répondu de ses actes envers son 'client'.

'' **Je déteste ce job.''**

Un beau mensonge, tout comme cette explication qu'il ressassait depuis son réveil en espérant, non, en priant de tout son cœur, que sa conscience finisse par bien vouloir s'en satisfaire. Mais Naruto n'était pas idiot, pas au point de voiler à ce point ces…sentiments? Oui, il s'agissait bien de sentiments car toutes émotions quelles qu'elles soient méritaient ce nom et Itachi avait bien fait naître certains sentiments en lui mais…

L'Uzumaki s'immobilisa en plein trottoir en même temps que le fil de ses pensées. Il était là, de l'autre côté de la rue, le surplombant, malgré la distance, de toute sa hauteur alors que son ombre semblait vouloir l'engloutir. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué mais jamais il ne lui avait semblé si imposant, avec sa stature oppressante, le reflet du soleil levant éblouissant quiconque osait poser les yeux sur lui…ce building, un véritable géant parmi les fourmis. Il était enfin arrivé. Devant lui se tenait le siège international de l'Uchiwa cies. Un paradis pour certains, un enfer pour d'autres alors que pour lui…c'était tout simplement l'endroit ou il savait qu'il se rendrait à l'instant même ou il avait eut un certain bout de papier entre les mains, la dernière trace du passage d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Bien décidé à barricader à doubles tours ces remises en question, le blond pénétra dans le hall qui, à lui seul, aurait bien put faire plus de dix fois son appartement miteux et encore… En son centre, un petit bureau ou une femme, très belle Naruto devait le reconnaître, prenait siège. Il se fit alors la réflexion qu'il devait s'agir de la réceptionniste et ainsi, celle à qui il devait s'adresser afin de retrouver celui qui devait, il l'espérait, l'attendre mais une fois arrivée à une distance respectable, il hésita. Dans ce genre de société, on ne pouvait exiger de voir une personne aussi importante qu'un des dirigeants sans avoir de rendez-vous…et une serviette de restaurant avec l'adresse gribouillée de la dite boîte ne suffisait normalement pas à convaincre les gens.

'' **Monsieur Uzumaki?**

La douce voix le ramena à la réalité alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux de surprise. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir rencontré à un moment ou un autre alors comment connaissait-elle son nom? Il avait un écriteau au-dessus de la tête ou quoi? L'idée que la personne qui l'attendait, quelle qu'elle soit, ait donné sa description à la jeune femme ne l'effleura pas le moins du monde jusqu'à ce que…

**- Jeune, beau, blond, dans les un mètre soixante-quinze, **débita la femme après un coup d'œil au papier qu'elle tenait à la main. **Ça ne peut être que vous, **conclut-elle avec un sourire charmeur**. Uchiwa-sama vous attends. Dernier étage, **précisa-t-elle avec un geste désignant les ascenseurs à sa droite**.''**

Sans un mot, surtout parce qu'il n'aurait rien pu ajouter à ces indications plus que précises, Naruto se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et patienta quelques instants. Uchiwa-sama? Lequel de Sasuke ou Itachi l'attendait tout en haut de cet édifice? Il n'avait osé le demander, bien trop surpris par la description qui avait été écrite sur le papier de la réceptionniste. Bien sur, c'était Itachi qui lui avait donné l'adresse mais une voix au fond de lui lui murmurait que les choses ne pouvaient se passer si facilement. Et puis…il ne voulait pas revoir Itachi, pas _vraiment _du moins. Son corps ne pouvait que frémir au souvenir de cette proximité qui lui avait presque permis d'entrer en contact avec ce corps de Dieu mais…son…cœur? Oui, son cœur lui réclamait quelqu'un d'autre.

Un tintement retentit dans le spacieux habitacle qui l'avait mené tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Si tôt? L'ascension lui avait parut bien courte tout d'un coup. Était-il prêt à affronter…qui? C'était certainement la réponse à cette question qu'il redoutait le plus et qui le figea un bon moment alors que les portes coulissantes s'ouvraient devant lui. Un long, trop long couloir menait à une porte, unique, celle qu'il devait affronter et franchir pour le bien de son restaurant…et aussi pour le sien; une carrière était tellement facile à détruire lorsqu'on s'appelait Uchiwa!

Il marcha longtemps dans le couloir, hésitant à mi-chemin lorsqu'il remarqua dans le reflet du miroir qui couvrait la totalité des murs que les portes de l'ascenseur étaient encore ouvertes, mais termina sa trajectoire à quelques pas de celle qui donnait au bureau du fameux Uchiwa-sama. Devait-il frapper? L'occupant s'attendait-il à ce qu'il entre sans s'annoncer? Doutant encore de la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à se rendre si loin, Naruto posa une main hésitante sur la poignée au moment même ou celle-ci tourna! La porte s'ouvrit sur…

'' **Ah, Naruto-kun, je t'attendais**, annonça la voix grave et…accueillante?

- **U…chiwa…sama**, hésita Naruto alors que cette appellation semblait soudain prendre tout son sens.

- **Appelles-moi Madara, je t'en pris, **le corrigea gentiment l'homme avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte de ce qui devait être son…appartement? **J'ai encore quelques papiers à régler mais fais comme chez toi, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.''**

Et il le planta là, dans tout ce luxe, cette splendeur, ce…petit cocon ou il se sentait étrangement bien et calme. Peut-être était-ce le soulagement de ne pas avoir à faire face à l'un ou l'autre des frères, quoique le fait de traiter avec le grand patron lui-même était déjà très impressionnant, ou bien ce sourire, franc et chaleureux que l'Uchiwa avait eut à son égards? Il n'aurait su le dire mais un étrange sentiment semblait vouloir prendre place, juste là, au niveau du cœur, comme un baume chaleureux qui aurait apaisé toute ces craintes. Décidément, cette famille avait un drôle d'effet sur lui et en parlant de famille, le blond fit rapidement le tour des pièces, histoire de s'assurer que les frères en question n'allaient pas surgir à l'improviste.

'' **Les garçons ne sont pas là,** l'informa Madara en le rejoignant au salon après quelques minutes.

Naruto trouva que cette expression les rendaient soudainement…innocents, comme si on pouvait véritablement parler de ces deux hommes virils en les comparant aux jeunes enfants insouciants qu'ils avaient pu être.

**- Je tenais à m'entretenir avec toi en privé, tu les rejoindras plus tard.**

Encore une fois, l'Uzumaki resta sans voix, était-ce à l'idée que ces deux-là pouvaient effectivement l'attendre à quelque parts ou bien que le grand Madara Uchiwa veuille lui parler seul à seul? Qu'avait-il de si important pour cela? Mais la réponse lui apparut bien vite; son restaurant, le terrain dont il avait 'hérité' à la mort de celui qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Aussitôt, une étrange vague de colère monta en lui, personne ne lui prendrait ce bien, pas même contre de l'argent, et il savait bien que c'était là la spécialité de cette compagnie mais Madara sembla deviner ces pensées et reprit la parole.

'' **Tu penses être ici pour les titres de propriétés de ton restaurant n'est-ce pas, Naruto-kun**, demanda l'homme avec un regard désolé qui semblait des plus sincères.

- **Vous ne vous seriez pas donné tout ce mal sinon,** conclut hâtivement Naruto, un peu mal à l'aise avec la familiarité dont faisait preuve le grand homme à son égard.

- **Tu es bien dur envers moi mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir**, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu. **Il est vrai que j'ai longtemps lorgné sur cette propriété mais je ne suis pas avare au point de regarder la réalité avec des œillères. J'ai compris.**

Naruto tiqua. Comprendre? Pouvait-il au moins le faire? Comprendre que c'était sa vie, son avenir qu'il tenait entre ses mains? Les géants pouvaient-ils vraiment _comprendre_ les fourmis sur lesquelles ils marchaient pour atteindre leur but? Non, il ne le croyait pas pourtant…une voix lui soufflait de laisser la possibilité à ce géant de s'expliquer.

- **Tu dois sûrement te dire que je ne peux pas comprendre la misère dans laquelle tu as grandit? Que ce restaurant ne représente pas qu'un travail mais aussi une partie de toi. **

Cet homme était-il médium? C'était, à quelques mots près, le fond de sa pensée qui venait d'être étalé au grand jour. Ce pouvait-il qu'un si grand homme pense de la même façon que lui?

-** La richesse ne représente rien pour moi, **avoua-t-il d'une voix cassée; ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Uchiwa se confiait de la sorte. **J'ai bâti cet empire pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de ceux qui me sont chers.**

**- Vos fils,** osa demander le blond.

**- Ah, ça j'aimerais bien qu'ils soient mes fils,** déclara Madara. **Mais je ne suis que leur oncle. Celui qui, à la mort de mon frère, a pris soin d'eux, les élevant aussi haut dans la société afin qu'ils ne manquent jamais de rien. Qu'ils ne connaissent pas la misère…comme moi,** termina-t-il plus bas mais Naruto avait parfaitement entendu et se surprit à vouloir réconforter cet homme qui lui faisait aveuglement confiance en lui confiant de bien pénibles secrets.

- **Au moins vous avez des gens derrière vous. Vos neveux sont là pour vous soutenir et regardez…maintenant vous ne manquez plus de rien.**

Les paroles étaient tombées toutes seules, une légère pointe d'amertume tonnait toutefois comme pour montrer que la fin de l'histoire n'était pas semblable à la sienne.

- **Je sais ce que tu crois, Naruto-kun et tu te trompes. Je ne vais pas t'enlever ton paradis. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à tout ça et je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Je t'admire même pour ta force de caractère, ta détermination à vouloir garder ce qui t'es cher et aussi peut-être bien ton arrogance qui me rappel mon jeune temps,** lui confia-t-il avec un petit sourire.** Pour toutes ces raisons, je vais t'offrir quelque chose que, j'espère, tu ne refuseras pas.**

Un dossier fut placé sur la table basse du salon dans lequel ils prenaient place. Le blond s'en saisit, l'ouvrit avant de brusquement le refermer, les poings serrés. Si c'était une blague, elle était de très mauvais goût mais le regard franc que l'homme plongea dans le sien le dissuada de prendre ces jambes à son cou et il reprit le dossier, calmement. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il épluchait consciencieusement tous les papiers, ils y étaient tous, jusqu'aux derniers. Ces papiers qu'il aurait tant souhaité remplir et signer, il y a de cela plusieurs années à l'orphelinat. Ces formulaires qui, malgré l'âge peu adéquat qu'il avait aujourd'hui, restait une preuve tangible des bonnes intentions de l'homme qu'il ne considérait plus comme un arnaqueur de première.

- **La famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour nous, les Uchiwa,** déclara calmement Madara.** Je sais pertinemment que c'est ce dont tu as le plus manqué dans ta vie. Des parents, des gens sur qui compter, vraiment, aveuglement, qui ne te jugeraient pas pour ce que tu peux être mais bien pour ce qui fait de toi une personne à pars entière. Je ne te le demanderai qu'une fois; Naruto, acceptes-tu de me donner ce plaisir que la vie m'a refusé depuis des années en devenant mon fils?**

L'adoption. Il n'avait plus espéré depuis longtemps, devenu majeur et subvenant assez biens à ses besoins par lui-même, le blond n'y avait plus pensé mais maintenant que c'était sur la table, juste là, à sa portée, il ne savait plus. Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, sa puait l'arnaque.

-** Et le restaurant,** demanda Naruto, soudainement sur ses gardes, s'attendant à découvrir la faille dans ce beau tissu de mensonges.

- **Je n'ai que faire de ton restaurant,** répondit-il d'une voix sèche; ça avait le mérite d'être clair.** Si tu crois que je m'abaisserais au point de t'offrir l'adoption pour pouvoir mettre la main sur ce terrain tu te trompe; le nom Uchiwa n'est pas à vendre! C'est un honneur et il faut apprendre à le porter, à le respecter!''**

Naruto se sentit rapetisser devant la colère froide de Madara. Il ne plaisantait pas, il était vraiment sérieux. Madara Uchiwa voulait l'adopter! Quel imbécile heureux était-il pour refuser? Tout semblait si facile, trop facile mais n'était-ce pas ainsi? Dans ce monde ou l'on avait qu'à tendre le bras pour avoir ce que l'on désirait? Et lui qui avait tant voulu une famille, voilà qu'on lui en offrait sur un plateau d'argent, non!, s'était bien un plateau en or massif celui-là!

Uchiwa, devenir un Uchiwa. Il n'était définitivement pas près pour ça mais alors qu'il annonçait à l'homme qu'il devait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, quelque chose dans son regard lui indiqua qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse et qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt. L'entretien prit subitement fin, Naruto ne se sentait soudainement plus très à l'aise aux côtés de cet homme qui semblait le connaître par cœur et voulut quitter le bureau lorsque son père adoptif le retient encore un moment.

'' **Les garçons devraient être au rez-de-chaussée avec, si tu acceptes de rester quelques instants de plus dans cet univers puant le luxe et la richesse, une petite surprise pour toi,** termina-t-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Alors que la tonalité se faisait entendre et que les grandes portes coulissèrent pour laisser entrer le cuisinier, quelque chose, une espèce de carte magnétique, lui fut fourrée dans la main.

- **Tu trouveras toujours un toit et des gens pour te soutenir si tu as des problèmes. Ce n'est pas le luxe ou encore un nom bien placé que je t'offre, Naruto-kun, mais la chaleur et le réconfort d'une famille**.''

Le blond ferma les yeux alors que les portes se refermaient devant lui. Sous l'émotion, il laissa couler une larme, il savait, il était _certain_ que ce n'étaient pas que des paroles en l'air. Bien sur, tout c'était passé trop vite, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de réfléchir à tout ça mais n'était-ce pas ainsi qu'agissait cette famille? Sous l'impulsion? Le désir? Un peu comme lui en fait…Non. Comme lui. Tout simplement.

À nouveau la tonalité familière qui, en plus de le couper pour la énième fois dans ses pensées, lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé à destination. Le rez-de-chaussée. Là ou les 'garçons' l'attendaient. La peur lui prit au ventre, Madara n'avaient pas employé le pluriel pour rien. Ils étaient deux et ils l'attendaient. Pourquoi donc était-il venu? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de descendre au lieu de tout bonnement rentrer chez lui? Il eut la réponse avant même que la question ne soit posé, il était curieux. Mais ne disait-on pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut? Oui, sans aucun doute, la réponse était oui.

Mais à première vue, il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir flanché sous cette curiosité car ce qu'il vit au rez-de-chaussée valait tout l'or du monde, au figuré comme au propre. Un paradis, non, mieux encore, un véritable terrain de jeu pour le cuisinier qu'il était. Une cuisine mais quelle cuisine! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le rez-de-chaussée de l'Uchiwa cies était une immense cuisine ultramoderne qui aurait bien pu servir tout un régiment mais l'œil avertis du prochain Uchiwa ne manqua pas de remarquer la surface parfaitement lisse des comptoirs ainsi que l'état vierge de toutes traces d'utilisation de l'ensemble du matériel. Personne n'avait encore chauffé ces fourneaux alors qu'il devait se retenir à deux mains pour ne pas courir les essayer…

'' **Alors tu aimes, **demanda une voix un peu bourrue qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

- **Sasuke-sa…**

**- Tu tu…**

- **Sasuke,** se reprit de justesse le blond en baissant tout de même le regard.** C'est…magnifique…vraiment!**

**- Tu aimerais y travailler,** demanda une voix cette fois en provenance de derrière lui.''

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Itachi qui avait parlé et qu'il se tenait…un peu trop près de lui aussi, s'avança-t-il inconsciemment vers Sasuke avant de flairer le piège et de partir tout bonnement en direction des appareils de cuisine. À son grand soulagement, personne ne le suivit ce qui lui laissa le temps de non seulement observer tout l'équipement culinaire dont il n'avait jamais encore rêvé mais aussi de discrètement regarder les deux frères qui l'avaient plongé dans cette situation particulière. Profitant du couvert que lui offrait les chaudrons et diverses casseroles suspendues au plafond, le blond ne se gêna pas pour détailler un à un les deux hommes.

Plus tôt en journée, non, dès le moment ou, la veille, Itachi s'était approché de lui, une conclusion, qu'il avait d'abords enfouit en lui sous le coup de l'émotion, s'était imposé à son esprit. Les frères Uchiwa étaient diamétralement opposés. C'était un fait aussi vrai que celui qu'ils s'avançaient maintenant vers lui d'une seule et même démarche. Il ne pouvait s'enfuir, ne le voulait pas vraiment non plus.

Même s'ils allaient devenir frères, même si la notion de 'partage' ne perdurerait pas éternellement, il le faisait pour se donner raison, pour être convaincu qu'on ne pouvait aimer deux personnes à la fois car oui, c'était bien de l'amour que Naruto ressentait en ce moment. Un amour sauvage, des plus inquiétants lorsque l'on prenait conscience du fait qu'il ne connaissait l'un et l'autre que depuis une semaine mais de l'amour tout de même. Pour un. Alors que l'autre…n'était que désir. Tout aussi brûlant que l'amour du premier mais un simple désir, physique, charnelle.

Voilà ce qu'il en avait conclut la veille au soir lorsqu'Itachi Uchiwa avait quitté sa cuisine; il ne l'aimait pas et cela était sans doute réciproque mais le désir n'en restait que plus vivant. Ce même désir pourtant qui brillait dans les yeux onyx de Sasuke qui lui faisait maintenant face.

'' **Et si on testait cette cuisine**, demanda le plus jeune, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.''

Oui, mille fois oui, hurla intérieurement Naruto mais il se retint, parfaitement conscience que son corps seul suffisait à trahir ses pensées et son désir grandissant…dans son pantalon! Une question demeurait cependant dans l'esprit du blond, Itachi resterait-il? Pas que sa présence le dérange mais…peut-être si…un peu du moins. Là, il aurait bien voulu être seul avec Sasuke mais…il ne pouvait pas demander ça…si?

'' **Naruto…**

Un souffle dans son cou, un murmure suave au creux de son oreille le fit violemment frissonner. Cette voix chaude…la voix de celui-là même qu'il voulait voir partir…Peut-être que si Sasuke s'occupait assez bien de lui il parviendrait à oublier qu'il partageait également ce moment intime avec son frère. Peut-être que si ce sentiment amoureux laissait un peu de place au simple désir… car loin de vraiment le déranger, Itachi ne faisait qu'accentuer son désir. Sa présence qu'il sentait derrière lui, imposante, viril, sans même qu'il n'est à le toucher, son parfum envoûtant, ce magnétisme dont il avait été victime la veille étaient toujours présents et alors que les mains habiles de Sasuke s'affairaient à déboutonner sa chemise, Naruto comprit quel équilibre parfait ces deux êtres représentaient.

Lorsque les pans de sa chemise s'écartèrent pour laisser entrevoir son torse hâlé, ce ne furent pas les mains de Sasuke mais bien celles d'Itachi qui firent lentement glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras, frôlant au passage sa peau du bout des doigts ce qui lui donna littéralement la chair de poule. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur la question que le visage de Sasuke emplissait son champ de vision, ses lèvres tentatrices et légèrement humides se plaquèrent violemment sur sa bouche, emprisonnant un faible gémissement dans celle-ci. Là ou Sasuke était passion torride, Itachi n'était que frôlement imperceptible dans son dos, parfaitement opposé et pourtant si harmonieux.

Le baiser se calma peu à peu comme si Sasuke prenait enfin conscience de toute la disposition qu'il pouvait prendre pour faire languir Naruto et bien que l'idée serait normalement venu d'Itachi, le cadet ne la repoussa pas pour autant. Il avait tout son temps après tout et il savait déjà, pour en avoir glissé un mot à son frère, qu'il ne se ferait pas interrompre en plein ébat. L'aîné n'était présent qu'à simple titre d'observateur, question de chauffer un peu plus le pauvre blond qui se languirait bien assez vite d'un seul d'entre eux. Le noiraud se détacha alors des lèvres rougies de Naruto, lentement, trop lentement de sorte que ce fut le blond lui-même qui reprit le baiser.

Souriant contre cette bouche qu'il allait faire sienne de toutes les façons inimaginables, Sasuke s'employa à descendre la fermeture Éclair du jeans de Naruto tout en le poussant lentement contre le puissant torse de son frère qui enlaça lascivement les fines hanches du blond. Frémissant au contact de ses quatre mains!, le blond laissa sa tête rouler contre l'épaule de l'aîné en fermant les yeux alors que la bouche du plus jeune attaquait sauvagement sa gorge. Un léger gémissement retentit dans l'air quand de petites morsures se firent sentir le long de sa clavicule et Naruto, de plus en plus chauffé par l'attitude des deux frères, décida enfin de s'activer.

Un instant plus tard, Sasuke se retrouvait torse nu devant le blond qui ne put s'empêcher de le caresser avec envie mais lorsqu'il voulut faire subir le même sort au pantalon, le jeune l'arrêta d'un regard. C'était lui et lui seul qui décidait du déroulement des choses et il sembla à Naruto qu'il n'avait pas finit de se faire languir. Un battement de cœur plus tard, le noiraud se retrouva à genoux face au jeans à demi ouvert d'un blond de plus en plus excité. Alors que le pantalon glissait lentement le long de ses jambes, l'Uzumaki sentit un léger souffle dans son cou avant que des lèvres pleines ne viennent titiller son lobe d'oreille; Itachi se mettait aussi de la partie!

Frissonnant de désir, une main dans les cheveux corbeau de celui à ses pieds et l'autre se perdant dans la cascade sombre de plus vieux, Naruto était aux anges. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, aussi…plein, alors qu'aucune pénétration n'avait encore été pratiquée. Ils allaient être unis comme il n'était pas permis de le faire, pleinement, sauvagement mais aussi tendrement.

'' **Aaahhh…Sa…suke.''**

Sa bouche s'était refermée sur son membre, à travers le tissu du caleçon qui rejoignit bien vite le reste de ses vêtements à ses pieds avant qu'elle ne reprenne son manège en le gobant tout rond. Pas besoin de plus d'attente, l'érection déjà très dure de Naruto avait suffit à satisfaire le plus jeune qui s'était jeté dessus avec une envie vorace. C'était bien…parfait, chaque coup de langue était accompagné d'un grognement et chaque grognement était redoublé par les légères morsures d'Itachi. À eux deux, ils parvinrent à mener le blond au bord de l'extase à peine cinq minutes plus tard mais la jouissance ne viendrait pas si facilement…

Le cadet s'éloigna rapidement du membre palpitant en sentait celui-ci tressaillir dans sa bouche et offrit un sourire mielleux à son propriétaire comme pour s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir terminé. Un échange visuel, que Naruto ne comprit que trop tard, s'effectua entre les deux Uchiwa et lorsque le plus jeune remonta le long du torse pour s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche, il sentit Itachi faire le mouvement inverse, c'est-à-dire, descendre dans son dos pour atteindre ce qui devait être ses fesses! Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il sentit ces doigts, légers et caressant, effleurer cette peau douce et particulièrement sensible.

Trop concentré à suivre la trajectoire de ces doigts qui semblaient bien décidés à lui pétrir le fessier dans les règles de l'art, Naruto ne sentit pas ceux de Sasuke qui s'étaient emparé de son membre et qui commençaient à doucement le masturber jusqu'à ce que ce dernier accentue la pression qu'il exerçait ce qui le fit gémir brusquement. Soudain, comme si c'était le signal qu'ils attendaient, les frères unirent à nouveau leurs mouvements.

La langue de Sasuke qui, jusque là, était sagement restée là ou elle devait être, darda entre ses lèvres, forçant légèrement le passage jusqu'à celle de Naruto qui se sentit défaillir car au même moment, une autre intrusion mouillée, à la fois douce mais tellement brûlante se fit sentir à l'entrée de son intimité. Un véritable courant électrique transperça le corps du blond lorsque les deux langues se mirent à le fouiller à l'unisson. Oui, ils étaient unis avec un synchronisme parfait.

Et c'est avec cette parfaite symbiose, quelques instants plus tard, que toute activité buccale cessa brusquement, laissant un blond haletant et tentant tant bien que mal de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas laisser ses jambes céder sous lui, qu'il se trouva soudain face à Itachi alors que Sasuke lui saisissait les hanches par derrière. Ils avaient changé de place sans qu'il ne les voit faire. Tout semblait flou, comme dans un rêve, ô combien merveilleux il était ce rêve d'ailleurs!, mais les sensations elles, étaient bien présentes; les grandes mains d'Itachi qui effleuraient son membre fièrement dressé, celles de Sasuke qui écartaient doucement ses fesses, ces doigts qui taquinaient gentiment son intimité alors que sa bouche avait retrouvée la sienne en un doux soupir. Rien n'était plus vrai, plus bon et désirable que ce qu'il vivait en ce moment.

'' **Tu ne me demandes plus comment je te veux, Na-ru-to**, susurra une voix vibrante de désir à son oreille.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question alors il ne répondit pas et se retrouva bien vite les mains plaquées contre le comptoir qui lui faisait face, Itachi coincé entre les deux alors que Sasuke ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour son derrière qu'il ne se lassait pas de prendre à pleine main. Mais malgré le caractère plus que bestiale de la scène qui se déroulait, une infinie douceur accompagnait chacun des geste du plus jeune à l'égards du blond. Inutile de faire mal pour obtenir du plaisir, semblait-il dire. Quand la passion régit nos actes, rien n'est plus brutale et c'est exactement ce qui se passa.

Enfin libéré de sa prison de tissu, le membre de Sasuke ne tarda pas à doucement forcer l'entrée de son compagnon, lui arrachant plutôt un gémissement qu'une plainte puisque le travail qu'avait effectué l'aîné un peu plus tôt avait porté ses fruits, il était complètement détendu et donc parfaitement apte à recevoir ce qui l'attendait. Profitant de ce fait, le cadet, au lieu de se retirer pour continuer de préparer Naruto, continua son premier mouvement jusqu'à complètement entrer en lui, frappant du premier coup son point orgasmique. Un cri retentit alors que Sasuke replongeait une deuxième fois en lui.

Loin d'être vexé par le fait que son petit frère obtenait plus de réaction de la part du blond que lui-même ne pouvait en procurer, Itachi glissa lentement loin des jambes écartés et se contenta d'observer la scène d'un œil amusé. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère s'investir autant et à voir la lueur nouvelle qui brillait dans ces yeux lorsque Naruto se tortillait sous lui en gémissant pour qu'il ait plus vite, il comprit que ce ne serait pas qu'une simple histoire de sexe. Oui, tout comme avec lui, le désir était présent mais cela semblait tellement…

'' …**plus…fort…'' **

Aucune musique n'était plus belle aux oreilles de Sasuke et il du résister de tout son corps pour ne pas simplement le pilonner jusqu'à la jouissance. Sa verge lui faisait mal tellement elle frôlait la libération alors il n'imaginait pas celle de Naruto pourtant, il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, pas ainsi, penché sur un comptoir de cuisine comme une petite vite. Il se retira, récoltant au passage un feulement de mécontentement de la part du soumis qui tourna la tête, le regard inquisiteur.

'' **Je te veux…de face…**

Naruto hoqueta légèrement. Il y avait tant de tendresse dans ces yeux qui scrutaient le moindre de ses traits, tant de douceur…Il se retourna, cherchant un endroit ou ils pourraient être plus à l'aise lorsqu'il sentit deux bras le soulever par la taille pour l'asseoir au bord du comptoir. Puis, le corps de Sasuke recouvrit le sien, son membre retrouvant facilement son chemin entre ses fesses et une main posée sur sa joue qui le caressait tendrement. Un lent, très lent mouvement de va-et-vient fut alors entamé, Naruto soufflant à la fin de chaque plongée qui ne semblait jamais vouloir se terminer. La douceur, il n'y avait rien de plus ravageur car lorsque l'on s'habitue au rythme, une simple accélération suffit pour atteindre l'orgasme.

Mais la cadence que lui imposait Sasuke était encore pire que ce qu'il aurait pensé; tellement lente mais tellement violente à la fois, chaque poussée menait inévitablement à sa prostate et chaque fois, une marche était gravie vers l'extase mais bien pire que le contact lui-même, son regard, plongé dans le sien qui ne le quittait pas, faisant voir à l'autre tout le désir et l'amour qu'il y avait…Accélérant brusquement le rythme de son déhanchement, le noiraud se laissa enivrer par ses émotions et s'adressa à Naruto d'une voix infiniment chaude et caressante.

'' **Je veux…te voir jouir, car…il n'y a pas plus pure beauté…que celle qui se lit sur un visage au moment ou il connaît l'extase.'' **

Et c'est avec ces mots on ne peut plus fleur bleue mais ô combien sincères que Sasuke fit jouir son amant, par la simple force de ses paroles, de son amour. Naruto se libéra par à coups sur son torse, tâchant par la même occasion celui de son partenaire, un sourire épanouit sur les lèvres, la tête basculée vers l'arrière et les yeux fermés. Il ne sentit pas, ou plutôt, ne voulut pas sentir que Sasuke se retirait de lui, préférant garder le souvenir du moment ou il l'avait possédé comme personne d'autre avant lui.

'' **Si tu acceptes de vivre en tant qu'Uchiwa, sache que ce qui vient de se passer ne doit jamais être révélé au grand jour,** déclara la voix lointaine d'Itachi; mais qui était-il, lui, pauvre être bordé d'amour, pour dévoiler à tous ce moment magique qu'il venait de partager avec ce qui deviendrait sans aucun doute son amant permanent? **Ton appartement, si tu l'acceptes, se trouve dans cet immeuble même et bien sur, cette cuisine est aussi mise à ta disposition si l'envie te prenait de vouloir commencer à cuisiner pour la famille.''**

Sur ces dernières paroles pleines de sous-entendues furent les dernières qu'il perçut, peut-être parce que les deux principaux responsables de son piteux état avait quitté son nouvel antre, peut-être parce que la fatigue était parvenu à complètement l'immobiliser, ou était-ce une perte de conscience? Il ne sut dire.

'' **Je déteste ce job.''**

Pourtant, rien n'était plus faux. Il soupira, son regard passant sur la porte par laquelle les deux hommes venaient de partir, emportant avec eux tout ce qu'ils avaient pu, sa fierté, son passé… Mais l'avenir était à portée de main, là, dans ces quelques papiers posés à même le comptoir et dans l'amour incestueux mais ô combien réconfortant qu'il portait désormais à Sasuke Uchiwa. Oui, l'avenir lui réservait bien des surprises comme celle qui était survenue, il y avait exactement une semaine de cela, lorsque son aide-cuicinier était tombé malade et qu'il avait du affronter seul, les méandres de la vie. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé une surprise de sa vie, car elle venait de la changer à tout jamais.

_Voilà qui termine le tout. Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour mon retard et remercie d'avance ceux qui prendront quand même le temps de me laisser leur impression. Je prépare ( je ne dirai pas bientôt car tout ce que je fait semble prendre le double du temps prévu mais bon..) un O.S qui sera en quelque sorte la suite de cette fic. Alors à surveiller un jour ' Un gâteau pas comme les autres'. Merci à tous et à la prochaine^^_


End file.
